Playing Dead
by kisshuismylife
Summary: In order to see whether or not Ichigo actually cares about him, Kisshu fakes his own suicide. The repercussions aren't exactly what he expected, though...


**Playing Dead**

Kisshu was following Ichigo one day, and noticed she was headed for the sakura tree in Inohara Park. _I wish she cared about me…. _he thought. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, and he teleported to the tree, then summoned one of his swords, and laid down on the ground. His plan was to make it look like he had killed himself.

So he slowed his heartbeat, and made it look like he wasn't breathing. Then he cast an illusion to make it look like there was a wound in his chest.

Five minutes later, he heard footsteps, and a gasp. Then he heard what sounded like someone falling to their knees, and Ichigo's voice whispering, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu remained motionless, even when Ichigo touched his cheek gently. Suddenly he heard her start sobbing, and thought, _I guess she does care…._

He felt her tears falling on him, and heard her say softly, "Kish, I'm sorry. I should have realized from the start you loved me, and returned that, but I guess it's too late now. I know it's not going to help, but since I obviously don't deserve to live for doing this to you, I'll just join you."

_Uh-oh…. _Kisshu thought as he felt her take the sword out of his hand. _I guess it's time to drop the act._

He opened his eyes, and saw Ichigo about to stab herself. He quickly grabbed her wrist as he sat up, and said softly, "Koneko-chan, please don't kill yourself."

"Kish?" Ichigo asked sadly. "You're alive?"

Kisshu sighed. "I was faking it, to see if you actually cared about me," he said.

To his alarm, Ichigo started sobbing again, and tried to stab herself again. Kisshu took the sword out of her hand and made it disappear, then pulled her into his arms, feeling her bury her face in his chest, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Kisshu tightened his grip on her, and started stroking her hair as he said, "Shh…. It's okay, I'm not dead. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Suddenly he felt Ichigo go limp in his arms, and he pulled back, looking at her. It looked like she was unconscious. Feeling her forehead, Kisshu noticed she didn't have a fever. _I guess I'd better bring her to Pai; he should be able to figure out what's wrong, _Kisshu thought. He gently picked Ichigo up, and teleported.

Landing in the main room, he gulped; Pai was waiting for him, looking VERY unhappy. "Uh…. hi Pai," Kisshu said.

"Moe and Miwa want your head on a platter," Pai commented. "Seriously, what did you do to Ichigo?"

"Um…. I wanted to see if she actually cared about me, so I kind of faked my own suicide," Kisshu said uncomfortably. "And she tried to kill herself. And now there's something wrong with her."

Pai facepalmed, then sighed and came over. He put a hand on Ichigo's chest, and said grimly, "It feels like she's gone into a pretty severe state of shock. Let's take her to your room."

Kisshu nodded and teleported to his room, followed by Pai. He set Ichigo down on his bed, and Pai put a hand on her chest, then started healing her. Ten minutes later, he sighed and took his hand away. "There's not much else I can do," he said reluctantly. "I stopped her system from shutting down, but I don't know when or if she's going to wake up; she's in a coma. We should move her to the medical ward instead, and don't teleport."

Kisshu nodded, feeling numb, and gently picked Ichigo up again, then carried her to the medical ward, followed by Pai. Once there, he put her on a bed, and took her shoes off, then gently pulled the blankets over her. Pai, meanwhile, had prepared an IV, and he put it in Ichigo's arm. "Stay with her," he told Kisshu. "You can try talking to her; it might help her wake up faster."

"Okay," Kisshu said sadly. Pai sighed and teleported out. Kisshu looked at Ichigo sadly, and said, "Koneko-chan, I'm so sorry for doing this to you." He didn't get a response, but he didn't really expect one. Sighing, he kept watching her.

_**One week later: **_Ichigo was still in a coma, and Kisshu was on the verge of breaking down. He had tried talking to her, and he still tried sometimes, but mainly he just sat next to her, watching her and hoping she would wake up. He was mildly surprised that Moe and Miwa hadn't come to kill him yet, but disregarded it. He was also surprised they hadn't heard from the Mews, but disregarded that after a while as well.

Currently, Kisshu was still sitting next to Ichigo. Pai had come in earlier and tried to get him to go and rest, but finally gave it up. He had also given up trying to get Kisshu to eat something after the first three days.

An hour later, Kisshu was on the verge of tears. Ichigo wasn't waking up, and he just couldn't take it anymore. Finally he buried his face in her shoulder, and started crying.

He was crying so hard that he didn't notice when Ichigo started to stir. Finally she opened her eyes, and looked over at Kisshu, who was still crying. She reached out, and smoothed his hair as she asked softly, "Kish?"

Kisshu's head shot up. "Ichigo? You're awake?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "What happened?"

"You've been in a coma for a week," Kisshu said. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm fine," Ichigo said. "Where am I?"

"The medical ward of our ship," Kisshu said. "I should let Pai know you're awake." He concentrated, and said, "He's on his way."

Pai teleported in two minutes later, and came over, then put his hand on Ichigo's chest. "You should be fine by tomorrow, but you should rest today," he told her. "If you want Kisshu to take you to his room, that's fine."

"K," Ichigo said. She looked at Kisshu, and asked, "Can we go to your room?"

"Sure," Kisshu said.

Pai took the IV out of Ichigo's arm, and put a bandage over the prick, then said, "K, you're all set."

Kisshu gently picked Ichigo up, and teleported to his room. He put her down on his bed, and tucked her in. "Kish, you looked exhausted," Ichigo commented. "I don't mind if you sleep with me, but I think you should get some rest."

"I guess…." Kisshu said. He took off his boots, and climbed in next to Ichigo. She pulled the blankets up over them both, and said softly, "Kish, go to sleep. I'll be here."

Kisshu settled back, and felt Ichigo start stroking his hair. He fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up and found Ichigo sitting up, stroking his hair again. She smiled when she saw that he was awake, and said, "I'm glad you're awake, I was worried."

"Why?" Kisshu asked, still a bit sleepy.

"You've been sleeping for over 24 hours," Ichigo said. "Pai said to let you rest, but I was worried."

"I'm sorry," Kisshu said, sitting up. "And I'm sorry for what happened before."

"As long as you're okay, and you don't do it again, I'm happy," Ichigo said.

"I'm fine, and I won't do it again," Kisshu said.

They heard a knock on the door, and Kisshu called, "Come in!"

Pai came in, and looked relieved. "Kisshu, it's good you're up," he said.

"Is there a problem?" Kisshu asked.

"Lettuce told me she and the other Mews are coming here," Pai said. "Something about Blondie wanting Ichigo back. I was surprised it took him this long, but I called Moe and Miwa, and they'll be here soon."

They heard teleportation, and Pai added, "Or now."

Moe and Miwa appeared, and Kisshu looked at them warily. "Relax, we're not going to kill you," Miwa said. "Of course, if Ichigo DIDN'T need you, you'd be dead, but as things are, you get to live."

Kisshu sighed and got up, then got his boots on, and looked at Ichigo, who was getting her shoes on. She stood up, and said, "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Don't you need to transform?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh right," Ichigo said, and called out her transformation.

When she was fully transformed, Kisshu asked, "You don't need your pendant to do that?"

"No," Ichigo said.

"Let's go," Pai said. He teleported to the main room, followed by Kisshu with Ichigo, and Moe and Miwa.

Not long after they arrived, Taruto teleported in. "Took you long enough," Moe said. Taruto glared at her, but didn't do anything else.

Soon after, a portal opened up, and the Mews and Ryou stepped out. "Took you long enough to realize Ichigo was here," Kisshu commented.

"It's harder to track her down without her pendant," Ryou said, shrugging. "Are you going to give her back?"

"We're not holding her here," Pai said. "We were just taking care of her while she was in a coma."

The Mews and Ryou looked shocked. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm fine now," Ichigo said. She looked at Ryou and asked, "Was there anything else, or can I go kiss Kisshu now?"

Kisshu perked up as Ryou turned purple. Before he had a chance to start shouting, however, Zakuro said, "Moe, Miwa, you're on."

Moe and Miwa smirked, teleported, and grabbed Ryou as the Mews moved back. "Pai, can we use the training room? It's soundproof," Miwa said.

"You WILL be cleaning up after yourselves, but yes," Pai said. "And maybe you can do something about the bloodstains from the last time."

"Oh fine," Moe said sulkily.

"Who else did you kill?" Ryou asked warily.

"Aoyuck," Miwa said casually. "So you're next." She and Moe teleported off, Ryou in tow.

"That worked well," Lettuce said. "So what now?"

"You guys form a truce and talk with Keiichiro, and Ichigo and I go back to my room and kiss for the rest of the day," Kisshu said.

Pai groaned and said, "If you go too far, I WILL tell Moe and Miwa, got it?"

Kisshu gulped, and said, "Got it. Nothing but kissing, I swear."

"Good," Pai said. He looked at the other Mews, and asked, "Do we need them around for the truce?"

Zakuro looked at Ichigo and Kisshu, both of whom were giving her puppy dog eyes, and sighed. "I suppose not," she said. "Let's go to the Café while they're kissing and Moe and Miwa are killing Ryou."

Pai nodded, and he and Taruto teleported the Mews to Café Mew Mew. Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and teleported her to his room. They landed on the bed, and Kisshu immediately kissed Ichigo, who kissed back as she wound her arms around his neck.

_**Meanwhile, at Café Mew Mew: **_Keiichiro sighed. "I admit forming a truce is a good idea, but why won't you tell me where Kisshu and Ichigo are?" he asked.

Pudding looked up from where she was eating cake with Taruto, and said, "They're making out, na no da!"

Keiichiro sighed. "That explains it…." he sighed. "I assume they'll hear the details later?"

"When I get back, I'll tell them," Pai said.

"Good," Keiichiro said.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kisshu were still kissing.

**Another bad ending. I will try to have another chapter of Koneko out tonight, and I'm sorry I didn't post anything yesterday.**


End file.
